The Shadows of My tears
by Ange-Danseuse
Summary: Après avoir passé un été horrible chez les Dursley, Harry se retrouve avec le professeur Snape dans le Poudlard express. Celui agit bizarrement et semble s'inquiéter pour lui. Attention mention d'abus ! le rating n'est pas la pour rien... * de retour*
1. Chapter 1

auteur: angedanseuse

base: Harry Potter.

disclamer: tout appartient malheureusement à J..

couple: Je sais pas encore...

voili voilou ! ça fait trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps que j'avais cette fic en tête alor je me suis enfin décidé à l'écrire !

je préviens tout de suite : désolé pour les NOMBREUSES fautes d'orthographes !!!C'est ma toute première fiction. Attention âme sensible s'abstenir !!!

Cette fic traite d'abus sur mineur, le rating n'est pas la pour rien.

L'Histoire commence après le tome 2 ! et je risque de reprendre des passages du livre.,,

_**"pensé" **_

Chapitre 1

Harry était nu sur son lit, recroquevillé en position foetal.

_**" Plus que sept jours... plus que sept jours a tenir... ensuite je serai à Poudlard... il ne pourra plus rien me faire... tout sera enfin terminé... il faut que je tienne... je dois tenir... après je ne souffrirais plus... il ne me touchera plus... finit... mais... personne... personne ne doit savoir ce qui se passe ici... personne ne doit savoir que je suis si... sâle... "**_

Malheureusement pour Harry, cette semaine fût un enfer.

Son oncle, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne reverrait pas Harry pendant les dix prochain mois, profita de l'absence de Pétunia et Dudley, parti chez Marge, pour se déchaîner sur l'adolescent au corps meurtri. Pendant ces sept jours, il continua à le frapper avec ses poings, ses pieds et tout les objets qui lui tombaient sur la main, il le maltraitait autant physiquement que psychologiquement, et n'hésitait pas à le violer plusieurs fois par jours, pour lui montrer à quel point il était une monstruosité...

Le jour du départ pour le Poudlard Expresse, Harry revêtit un chandail trois fois trop grand pour lui, mais qui avait le mérite de cacher toutes les marques qui recouvraient son corps. Son oncle, même sous l'effet de l'alcool, avait pensé à ne pas toucher le visage, pour que personne ne pose de questions, mais surtout pour mieux voir la douleur se peindre sur le visage d'Harry.

Il descendit sa valise et la cage vide d'Edwige, qui était déjà à Poudlard, et posa ses affaires dans l'entré. L'oncle ne tarda pas à descendre dans l'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour mettre tes affaires dans la voiture ! Tu crois peut-être que c'est moi qui vait le faire !

- Bien, oncle Vernon.

- Et ne me réponds pas sur ce ton, garçon !

L'oncle plaqua Harry contre la porte d'entré, et colla son corps contre le dos tremblant de l'adolescent.

- Si jamais tu dis quoi que ce soit... je te retrouverais... et ces deux mois te paraîtront être de simples _vacances_ comparé à ce que je te ferais subir...c'est clair ?

- ... , Harry tremblait trop pour répondre.

- J'ai dit: est-ce que c'est clair !

- ou...oui... on...cle... Ver...non...

- Bien...

Vernon rapprocha sa bouche d'Harry et lécha son cou.

- mmmh... ta peau douce va me manquer cette année, vivement l'été prochain, n'est-ce pas ?

- ...ou..oui...

- Ha ha ha ha ha... tu n'es vraiment qu'une putain...

Vernon caressa le flanc de Harry et passa sa main sous son chandail, puis il retira sa main et s'éloigna d'Harry qui prit sa valise et la mit dans la voiture. Son oncle ferma la porte d'entré et s'installa au volant de la voiture, Harry lui, sur la banquette arrière. Ils firent le voyage en silence et arrivèrent jusqu'à la gare. Harry, sachant pertinemment que l'oncle n'irait pas plus loin, commença à sortir de la voiture, mais s'arrêta quand son oncle parla.

- N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit garçon, sinon... , dit il en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre.

- Je... je n'oublierais...pas...

- Bien... maintenant du vent ! Tu pollues déjà assez mon air comme ça !

Harry sortit de la voiture, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la voie neuf trois-quarts. Lorsqu'il passa la barrière magique, il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement, tout était enfin terminé... Il n'y avait quasiment personne sur la voie, puisque le train partait à dix heure, et qu'il n'était que neuf heure. Harry en profita pour trouver un wagon isolé des autres et installa ses affaires. Puis il se dirigea vers les toilettes et se regarda dans le miroir. Il éclata alors en sanglot et pleura pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des voix dans le train. Il se jeta alors un sort glamour pour effacer toutes traces de larmes, mais aussi, de coups.

Il se dirigea vers son compartiment et s'y réinstalla, n'ayant toujours pas remarqué le léger bagage noir qui s'y trouvait déjà. Pensant ne pas être dérangé, il sortit l'un des livres qu'il avait acheté par correspondance en même tant que ses livres de cours. Il s'intitulait _" Potions de guérisons" _.

Vu la quantité de blessures que possédait Harry, il avait besoin de soins, et il était hors de question d'aller voir l'infirmière, elle lui poserait trop de questions et risquerait de découvrir la vérité, et puisqu'il ne connaissait aucun sort de guérison, il devrait confectionner des potions.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait, Harry ne détestait pas les potions, en faîtes il trouvait cette matière très intéressante et aimait particulièrement faire des potions, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'en faire en cours, les regards noirs de Rogue le faisaient perdre tous ces moyens et il ratait lamentablement toutes les potions qu'il entreprenait. Donc, depuis ça première année, il confectionnait des potions en cachète, sachant parfaitement que pour un Gryffondor, aimer les potions était carrément une maladie ! Sauf pour les élèves comme Hermione !

Il venait de terminer le chapitre quatre, sur les potions antidouleurs et les baumes cicatrisant, lorsqu'il eût la surprise de voir que le chapitre cinq parlait des potions calmantes et des potions de sommeil sans rêves. Il corna le coin de la page pour le retrouver facilement puisque ces deux potions allaient sûrement être celles qu'il ferait en premier et utiliserait le plus souvent... Il entamait sa lecture lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de compartiment, faisant sursauter Harry qui laissa tomber son livre.

Debout dans l'encadrement, se dressait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Harry baissa les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui donna des frissons d'horreur. Une main dépassait de la cape, une main luisante, grisâtre, visqueuse et couverte de croûtes, comme si elle s'était putréfiée dans l'eau...

La créature prit une longue et lente respiration qui produisit une sorte de râle.

Un froid intense envahit le compartiment. Harry sentit son propre souffle se figer dans sa poitrine. Le froid lui traversait la peau et se répandait dans tout son corps. Un crépitement semblable à une chute d'eau retentit à ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression qu'on le tirait vers le sol à mesure que le grondement de l'eau s'intensifiait...

C'est là qu'il les entendit. Des gémissements rauques, de plus en plus fort, des gémissements qu'il connaissait très bien, des gémissements qu'il avait entendu tout l'été, à chaque fois que son oncle le... Il essaya de s'enfuir, mais ses mouvement était entravé, il ne pouvait plus bouger, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, sachant pertinemment que personne ne viendrait le sauver, que tout allait encore recommencer, il entendit quelqu'un l'appelé, mais il perdit pied avec la réalité, et s'évanouît...

- Potter ! Potter ! Vous m'entendez !

Quelqu'un était en train de le secouer.

- ...mmmh...

- Potter !

Harry ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il était allongé sur la banquette du compartiment et que... Snape était avec lui !!! Ce dernier avait l'air soucieux.

- Pr... professeur... Snape...

- Oui... Vous vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Cela fait près de dix minutes que je vous appelle.

Harry se redressa.

- Que... que s'est-il... passé ?

- Vous avez eu un malaise, lorsque je suis arrivé, vous étiez étendu au sol et un détraqueur se trouvait à vos côtés.

- Un... un détraqueur...

- Oui, les gardiens d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers.

- ...

- Tenez, mangez du chocolat, cela vous fera du bien.

Harry prit le chocolat de Snape, mais ne le mangea pas, sous le choc de voir Snape être si gentil avec lui mais aussi, les souvenirs de son "rêve" encore trop présent...

- Mangez.

Harry mangea le chocolat, préférant ne pas mettre Snape en colère, et fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Mais le chocolat ne suffit pas à arrêter les tremblements d'Harry, ce que le professeur remarqua.

- Merci professeur.

Celui-ci, qui était resté accroupi à côté de lui, se leva et s'installa sur l'autre banquette.

- Lorsque vous descendrez du train, vous irez voir l'infirmière, elle...

- NON !

- ... , Rogue arqua un sourcil.

- Enfin... je... je vais bien... c'est inutile... je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir l'infirmière...

- Potter, vous n'allez pas bien, regardez-vous...

- Ce... ce n'est rien... ça va passez...

- Potter, vous...

- S'il vous plait... dit-il le suppliant du regard.

- Bien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous tenez tant à échapper à l'infirmière, mais si vous ne voulez pas y aller je ne vais pas vous y forcer.

- Merci...

Harry se pencha pour ramasser le livre qui était toujours au sol mais Snape fut plus rapide que lui, et le ramassa. Lorsqu'il lut le titre, il resta quelques instants sans voix puis parla.

- Potter, je ne sais pas à qui vous compter offrir ce livre, mais il est d'un niveau assez élevé, même pour miss Granger...

- il est à moi, marmonna Harry en regardant ses mains.

- Comment ?

- Il est à moi.

- A vous ? Parce que vous vous intéressez aux potions ?

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup faire des potions, je trouve que c'est... relaxant...

- Potter, c'est une blague ? Aussi loin que je me souvienne, vous n'avez jamais réussit une seule potion dans mes cours...

- Vous croyez que c'est facile de travailler quand le professeur vous lance des regards qui...

Harry s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire, mais surtout à QUI il allait le dire...

- Potter, vous êtes en train de dire que si vous ratez vos potions c'est à cause de moi ?

- ...

- ...

- Professeur, que faîtes-vous dans mon compartiment ?

- Votre compartiment Potter ? Je vous signal que mon sac était ici bien avant vos affaire, dit-il en désignant un sac noir.

- Oh, je...je vais partir alors..., dit il en commençant à se lever, je vais rejoindre mes amis, je...

- Inutile Potter, il n'y a plus de place dans leur compartiment, comme dans tous les autres compartiment. Vous voici donc coincé avec moi pour le reste du voyage...

* * *

Vu que c'est ma toute première fiction, j'aimerais bien avoir vos opinions, alors ce serais sympa de laisser des ptites reviews:)


	2. Chapter 2

auteur: angedanseuse

base: Harry Potter.

disclamer: tout appartient malheureusement à J..

couple: Je sais pas encore...

L'histoire commence après le tome 2 ! et je risque de reprendre des passages du tome 3.

Merci pour les reviews T.T ça fait très plaisir, et ça me permet de m'améliorer ,

A l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiideeeeeee ( lol ) je chercher (desespérement) un bêta !!! si quelqu'un ets interessé, qu'il me laisse un message !!!

_**"pensé" **_

Rappel du chapitre précédent:

_Professeur, que faîtes-vous dans mon compartiment ?_

_- Votre compartiment Potter ? Je vous signal que mon sac était ici bien avant vos affaire, dit-il en désignant un sac noir._

_- Oh, je...je vais partir alors..., dit il en commençant à se lever, je vais rejoindre mes amis, je..._

_- Inutile Potter, il n'y a plus de place dans leur compartiment, comme dans tous les autres compartiments. Vous voici donc coincé avec moi pour le reste du voyage... _

Chapitre 2.

Harry se réinstalla sur la banquette, rangea son livre dans son sac de cours et le posa à côté de lui. Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Snape avait sortit des parchemins contenant le programme des différentes années et les relisait attentivement. Lorsqu'il eût finit, il prit un livre de potion et essaya de le lire tous aussi attentivement mais il ne pouvait se concentrer, trop intrigué par le comportement de Potter.

En effet, celui-ci était plongé dans ses pensés et avait les mains crispées sur ses genoux.

-Potter ?

- ...

- Potter ?

-...

- Potter !!!

- ah... euh... oui professeur ? répondit Harry sortant de sa léthargie...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi ne pas vous être directement installé avec votre petite bande d'amis ?

_**"Si je reste avec eux... ils découvriront tout... et ça... je ne le supporterais pas..."**_

- Tout vas très bien professeur, j'avais juste envie d'être un peu au calme,,, dit-il en tentant un pauvre sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, son regard évitant celui du professeur de potion

- Potter, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, n'importe quel idiot verrait que vous n'allez pas bien, vous...

- Je vais très bien professeur, vous vous faîtes des idées, coupa Harry précipitamment, la conversation commençait à devenir dangereuse pour lui...

Le train s'arrêta alors.

- Bien, nous sommes arrivés, au revoir professeur...

Harry prit sa valise et sortit aussi rapidement qu'il le pût. Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione.

- Harry ! Ou étais-tu ! On s'est fait un sang d'encre !

- C'est vrai vieux !

- Ron, Hermione, je suis si heureux de vous revoir ! J'étais coincé dans un compartiment avec Snape !

- Le professeur Snape, Harry, reprit Hermione exaspérée,,,

- Oui oui Hermione. Alors dis moi, qu'as tu fais de tes vacances ?

- Oh je... je suis resté à Privet Drive, je n'ai pas fait grand chose...

La conversation continua jusqu'à la grande salle, malgré le fait qu'Harry ne répondait que vaguement aux questions de ses amis. Dans la grande salle, ils assistèrent à la répartition des premières années puis le directeur se leva pour faire un discours.

Bien qu'il fût très vieux, le professeur Dumbledore donnait toujours l'impression de déborder d'énergie. Il avait de longs cheveux d'argent, une grande barbe, des lunettes en demi-lune et un nez aquilin. Il était souvent présenté comme le plus grand sorcier de l'époque, mais ce n'était pas pour cette seule raison qu'Harry avait tant d'admiration pour lui. Albus Dumbledore inspirait une infinie confiance et lorsqu'il le vit sourire aux étudiants, Harry retrouva son calme pour la première fois depuis que le détraqueur était apparu dans le compartiment.

- Bienvenue à vous tous, dit Dumbledore, la barbe scintillante à la lueur des chandelles. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'elles est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité...

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit:

- Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard expresse, l'école a dû accueillir quelques détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui ont été envoyés par le ministère de la Magie.

Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, et tant qu'ils seront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques. La nature des détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en compte les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseille donc à chacune et à chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants puis continua.

- Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous une connaissance de longue date qui se chargera d'enseigner la Défense contre les Force du Mal : le professeur Vladimir Polokov.

Il y eût quelques applaudissements plutôt tièdes.

Harry n'écouta pas le reste du discours du directeur. Il regardait le nouveau professeur et alors qu'il allait parler, celui-ci tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Autant le regard du professeur Dumbledore l'avait calmé, autant le regard du professeur Polokov lui glaçait le sang. Il baissa les yeux et reporta son attention sur ce que disaient Ron et Hermione.

- Hagrid ! Professeur ! Je n'aurais jamais cru !

Harry continua à écouter la conversation sans vraiment y prendre part et lorsque le festin arriva, il ne mangea pas grand chose, habitué à sauter des repas lorsqu'il n'avait plus assez de force pour descendre de sa chambre après l'un des passages de son oncle.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de manger, Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent le flot des élèves de Gryffondor et gravirent les marches de marbre, puis s'engouffrèrent dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, jusqu'à l'entrée secrète de leur tour.

Percy donna le mot de passe et les élèves franchirent le simple trou qui permettait d'accéder à la salle commune, puis les filles et les garçons montèrent les escaliers de leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans leur dortoir familier, Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air satisfait: Il se sentait enfin chez lui. Tous s'endormirent rapidement, fatigué par le voyage.

La semaine commença normalement, les cours s'enchaînaient inlassablement. Harry devenait de plus en plus distant avec ses amis et ces derniers s'interrogeaient sur le comportement de l'adolescent à la cicatrice. Harry les rassurait la plupart du temps, mais continuait à les éviter, préférant la solitude à la compagnie trop bruyante des Gryffondors. Le cours de défense contre les forces de Mal s'était déroulé normalement, et les élèves étaient mitigés quant à savoir si leur professeur était bien ou non, dans tous les cas, il était bien mieux que celui de l'année dernière. Pourtant Harry, lui, n'avait pas confiance, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de chez cet homme qui le glaçait de l'intérieur...

Le week-end arriva rapidement et tous s'amusèrent sauf Harry qui, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, fit ses devoirs tout le samedi matin et prit à peine le temps de manger pour pouvoir continuer tous le samedi après midi. Ce travail acharné s'expliquait par le faites que lorsque Harry travaillait ses cours, il ne pensait plus à ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ses vacances... Le soir, il alla se couché tôt.

Il devait être environ trois heures et demi lorsqu'Harry se réveilla en sueur , effrayé par le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Heureusement, la veille, il avait pensé à mettre un sort de silence autour de son lit. Il se leva en prenant garde à ne réveiller personne et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Là, il enleva le sortilège glamour et s'observa quelques instants , avant que les souvenirs de son rêve ne ressurgissent. Il prit alors uns douche brulante et prit soin de frotter chaque marque qui se trouvait sur son corps jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit trop importante pour qu'il ne continue. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait s'endormir, il s'habilla et se dirigea vers la volière pour retrouver Edwige.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, il eût la surprise de trouver quelqu'un assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en train de contempler les étoiles.

- Malfoy ?

- Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ! Tu n'es pas en train de dormir ? En bon petit Gryffondor que tu es !

- Je...

Harry ne put continuer sa phrase car Edwige fondit sur lui, et Harry oublia complètement la présence de Malfoy.

- Edwige ! Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Elle lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille.

Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je te l'avais bien dit qu'on se reverrait.

- Potter ! Tu parles aux chouettes maintenant !

- Malfoy, ce qui me concerne ne te regarde absolument pas, alors s'il te plait, mêles-toi de ta vie.

- Tu crois peut-être me faire peur ! Malefoy descendit du rebord de la fenêtre et se rapprocha de Harry. Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien Potter, une sous-merde, tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! Tout le monde a pitié de toi ! Tu es... Potter ?... Eh ! Potter !

Harry, encore sous les effets de son rêve, revoyait le visage de son oncle lui dire les mêmes mots juste avant de... Sa respiration s'accéléra et il commença à trembler. Il ferma les yeux.

- Potter !!!

- ... non...

- Potter ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive !

- ... non... s'il vous plait..., il recula jusqu'à arrivé contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol et mit ses bras autour de ses genoux.

- Potter ! Si c'est une blague ce n'est vraiment pas drôle

-... non... pas ça... pas encore... je... je ne veux pas... je vous en supplie... non..., les yeux d'Harry était écarquiller par la peur qu'il ressentait.

Malfoy commença à paniquer et se rapprocha de Harry, ce qui fit que ce dernier posa sa tête sur ses genoux, resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes et se mit à pleurer.

- Potter... Ha...Harry... calme toi...

- ... non... s'il vous plait... je... je ferais tout... pour être... normal... s'il vous plait... ne me touchez pas...

Malfoy était intrigué par les paroles du jeune adolescent.

- Harry...

- ... non... pitié... arrêtez... oncle Vernon... arrêtez... ne me touchez pas... ne me touchez pas... ne me touchez pas..., Harry répétait ces mots comme si ces derniers pouvaient le protéger.

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux en entendant les paroles du garçon. Les rouages se mettaient lentement en place dans le cerveau du jeune serpentard. Potter n'était pas le petit "heros" de sa famille, une vedette totalement narcissique. Il était maltraité ! Il souffrait ! Mais comment se faisait-il que ses amis n'aient rien remarqué ! Il se remémora les paroles du Gryffondor, et une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, une pensée qui lui glaça le sang.

- Harry...

- ...

- Harry... c'est moi Malfoy... hum... Drago...

-...

- Harry... est-ce que... est-ce que tu as été... violé ?

En entendant ce mot, Harry mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et éclata en sanglot, ce qui conforta son hypothèse.

- Oh mon dieu... Harry... je... je vais chercher quelqu'un... je...

Drago se précipita vers les cachots et frappa à la porte des appartements de Snape. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il frappa plus fort, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse. Alors qu'il allait réitérer son geste, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée devant un professeur de potions totalement furieux.

- QUI VIENS ME...

- Parrain, calme toi c'est moi.

- Drago, j'ose espérer que tu as une bonne raison pour venir me réveiller à quatre heures et demie du matin !

- C'est Potter, il...

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est encore passé avec lui ?

- Suis moi d'abord, je t'expliquerais en chemin.

Snape et Drago prirent donc la direction de la volière.

- Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin !

- Potter, il...

- Quoi ?

- ... J'étais à la volière, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et Potter est arrivé, il avait l'air très mal. Je pense qu'il était venu voir sa chouette, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps et...

- Drago, quel est le rapport avec le fait que tu sois venu me chercher ?

- On... on s'est en quelque sorte disputé... enfin, c'est plutôt moi qui lui ai crié dessus, et... au lieu de riposter comme d'habitude, il s'est mis à trembler, et il a commencé à pleurer, il disait des trucs...

- Quel genre de choses ?

- Il... il...

- Drago ?

- Il... suppliait son oncle... d'arrêter... je crois... je crois qu'il a été... violé.. ou au moins battu….

- Quoi ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Potter...

- Nous sommes arrivé, tu vas comprendre par toi même...

Voili voilou, un deuxième chapitre, posté plutôt rapidement mais ne vous y habituez pas ( lol ) c'est mon cadeau de Noël ! lol


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: angedanseuse

Tout appartient à J..

Couples : Je sais mais je dis rien ... :p

Base: Harry Potter.

Disclaimer : tout appartient malheureusement

Coucou ! J'ai trouvé une bêta correctrice ! Vous pouvez remercier '' Lynn'' !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me touche vraiment ! Et ça me motive encore plus ! (même si ce chapitre est un petit peu plus court '' lol )

L'histoire commence après le tome 2 ! Et je risque de reprendre des passages du livre.

_**"pensée" **_

Rappel du chapitre précédent:

_- Il... suppliait son oncle... d'arrêter... je crois... je crois qu'il a été... violé..._

_- Quoi ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Potter..._

_- Nous sommes arrivés, tu vas comprendre par toi-même... _

Chapitre 3.

Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la volière et retrouvèrent Harry. Il était toujours prostré au sol, les bras autour de ses genoux et pleurait silencieusement.

- Pott...Harry... j'ai ramené le professeur Snape... il pourra t'aider, tu...

- NON !... non... non... non... personne... personne ne doit... savoir... personne... je... sinon, Harry resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes.

Il était en train de paniquer, sa respiration devenait laborieuse et il avait du mal à discerner les formes qui l'entouraient...

- Harry... C'est le professeur Snape...hum... Sev... Severus... calme toi...

Snape avait déjà vu des cas semblables de crise de panique, il savait pertinemment que parler ''normalement'' au jeune Potter ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas, et il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un mort sur la conscience, il essayait donc de parler d'une voix douce qu'il n'utilisait que rarement. Cela ne sembla pas marcher...

- Non... il... va ... me... re...trou...ver... tout... recom... mencer... veux... pas... trop... mal... non...

Harry était trop profondément encré dans sa crise pour s'en sortir seul. Severus devait donc trouver un autre moyen...

- Drago... va dans mon laboratoire. Sur mon étagère, il y a des flacons avec des potions mauves. Ce sont des potions calmantes. Ramène-en moi une.

- Tout de suite parrain.

Drago partit en courant de la volière et entra dans les appartements de son parrain. Il se dirigea vers le laboratoire et prit l'un des flacons mauves. Pendant ce temps, Severus s'était approché du jeune garçon.

- Harry... calme toi... Il ne t'arrivera rien... personne ne te veut du mal... tu es à Poudlard...il ne peut rien arriver... tu m'entends... ?

Snape essayait de faire en sorte que son visage paraisse le plus calme et le plus serein possible. Il décida donc de laisser tomber le ''masque'' de froideur qu'il portait habituellement, pour laisser place à un visage plus doux et moins froid.

Malgré cela, Harry ne réagit pas, et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

- Harry, calme toi... je ne te ferai aucun mal... je te le promets...

Harry se calma légèrement et hocha légèrement la tête.

- Je vais m'approcher un peu... d'accord...?

Severus s'approcha du jeune garçon mais resta à un mètre de lui. Il tenta de toucher le garçon mais celui-ci se recula, apeuré par le moindre contact.

A ce moment-là, Drago réapparut avec la fiole dans la main. Severus la prit et s'approcha un peu plus du garçon. Celui-ci recommença à paniquer.

- Calme toi Harry... il ne t'arrivera rien...

Severus fit boire la potion à l'adolescent qui commença peu à peu à se calmer. Il était en quelque sorte à moitié conscient, mais se rendait compte de tout ce qui se passait.

- Voilà... ça va mieux ?

- ...

Harry hocha la tête et baissa les yeux.

- Harry, est-ce que tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu'un, Weasley, Granger… ?

- Non... dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Personne ? Insista le professeur.

Etant donné l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Harry, il était étonnant que ses ''amis'' n'aient rien vu ! Quoique, lui non plus n'avait pas tant questionné le jeune élève dans le train...

- Non...

- Si Drago n'avait pas été là, est-ce que tu aurais parlé ?

- ...

Il fit non de la tête.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aurais rien dit ?

- Parce que... parce que je... je le mérite...

- Non Harry ! Personne ne mérite de...

- Calme toi Drago... cela ne sert à rien de crier... laisse moi faire, il y a certains points à éclairer... Po- Harry ?

Il avait encore du mal avec le ''Harry'' mais il devait absolument dissocier le jeune homme perdu en face de lui et l'autre énergumène de Potter...

- Oui...

- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu le mérites ?

- Parce que je suis... un monstre... une... une erreur...

Drago allait intervenir mais Severus l'en empêcha. Tout cela prenait une tournure que Severus n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout...

- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu es un monstre ?

- Parce que... je fais de la magie.

Severus et Drago étaient sous le choc. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Comment avait-on pu lui dire ''ça''. Severus s'accroupit à côté d'Harry.

- Qui t'a dit cela ?

- ...

Severus avait déjà été confronté à des élèves de sa maison ayant subi des abus, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent ; il n'avait jamais autant redouté les réponses à ses questions...

- Harry ? Qui t'a dit ça ?

-... Oncle... Vernon...

Severus se tut sous le choc.

- Parrain ?

- ... Je ne pensais pas que... malgré ce que tu as dit... je...

Il leva les yeux vers Drago. Celui-ci avait un regard douloureux et se mordait la lèvre...

- ...

- Harry...?

Il devait savoir, il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé... il le devait. Un poids s'était installé dans son estomac depuis qu'il avait vu Harry dans cet état, et plus le temps passait et plus le poids était lourd... Il essaya de capter le regard du jeune Gryffondor qui se faisait fuyant.

- Harry, est-ce que ton oncle t'a fait du mal ?

Harry crispa ses mains sur ses genoux et fit non de la tête en gardant les yeux baissés.

- Harry, dis moi la vérité... est-ce que... est ce qu'il te... bat ?

Harry ne répondit pas mais il ferma les yeux et ses mains se remirent à trembler. A cette réaction, Severus comprit tout de suite, mais... il devait en être sûr... totalement...

- Harry, réponds moi, c'est très important, s'il te plaît... dis moi la vérité...

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos, il hocha la tête.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Toujours... répondit-il dans un souffle.

- Cet été... il a été plus dur que d'habitude n'est-ce pas...?

- ...

Il hocha la tête.

- Harry, je sais que c'est dur, mais... est ce que... est-ce qu'il t'a... touché ?

Harry plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et fit non de la tête.

- Harry... Harry...

Severus attrapa ses mains et le força à le regarder.

- Dis moi la vérité... est ce que ton oncle t'a violé ?

Harry éclata en sanglots.

- Je... je ne... ne vou...voulais... p...pas... je ne... p...pou...vais... rien... f...faire... il... é...tait... tr...trop... fort... j... j'av...ais... trop...m...mal...

- Oh mon Dieu... Severus, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il...

- NON ! Pas... l'infir...merie... personne... ne doit... savoir... je... vous... en... supplie..., parvint-il à dire à travers ses sanglots.

- Harry, tu dois te faire soigner, sinon tes blessures risquent d'empirer, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Severus ?

Severus était en train de réfléchir. Il comprenait tout à fait que le garçon ne veuille pas que son secret soit divulgué, et même si l'infirmière ne disait rien, il y avait toujours un risque que ça se sache si un autre élève se trouvait dans l'infirmerie...

- Harry, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que ça se sache, mais tu dois être soigné. Par contre tu as le choix, tu peux soit allé à l'infirmerie, soit je peux moi-même t'apporter les soins dont tu as besoin, même si je ne connais pas tous les sorts de guérison, j'ai assez de potion pour te soigner. C'est à toi de choisir.

- Je... je préfère que ce soit... vous...

- Bien. Il va falloir que l'on trouve une excuse pour que tu viennes dans mon bureau aujourd'hui. Donc on va dire que je t'ai trouvé dans le couloir et que, comme punition, je t'ai collé tout le dimanche. D'accord ?

- Oui...

- Il est cinq heures. Je t'attends à huit heures devant mon bureau. Il y a un passage secret pour entrer directement dans mes appartements où je te donnerai les soins nécessaires. D'accord ?

- Oui.

- Si à huit heures tu n'es pas devant mon bureau, je viendrai te chercher, où que tu te trouves, et je t'emmènerai voir Mme Pomfrey. Dans tout les cas, tu recevras des soins.

Harry ne répondait plus que par monosyllabes, comme résigné...

- Oui...

- Bien, maintenant, penses-tu avoir assez de force pour retourner dans ta tour jusqu'à huit heures?

- Oui.

- Bien. Alors on se retrouve à huit heures comme convenu.

Ils partirent tous de la volière et chacun se dirigea vers sa salle commune ou ses appartements.

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil et réfléchit à tout ce qui venait de se passer, n'osant même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si son oncle venait à savoir que des gens étaient au courant.

To Be Continued !

Ouh lou lou ! (dérivé de ah la la lol ) qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de celui-là de chapitre ? Toutes les remarques sont bonnes ! Je me suis déjà aidée de certaines pour ''remanier'' un peu les chapitres que j'avais déjà écrits ( le 2 et 3 ! )

bx !


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: angedanseuse

Base: Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient malheureusement à J..

Couple: Je sais pas encore...

Ma bêta est toujours Lynn, que je remercie beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucoup !

L'histoire commence après le tome 2 ! Et je risque de reprendre des passages du livre.

_**"pensée"**_

Rappel du chapitre précédent:

_Ils partirent tous de la volière et chacun se dirigea vers sa salle commune ou ses appartements._

_Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil et réfléchit à tout ce qui venait de se passer, n'osant même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si son oncle venait à savoir que des gens étaient au courant. _

**Chapitre 4.**

Étant dimanche, personne ne se levait avant neuf heures, profitant des quelques heures de sommeil en plus qui leur étaient accordées le dernier jour de la semaine.

Harry regarda la pendule. Dans dix minutes, il devrait être devant le bureau de son professeur. Sachant qu'il ne verrait pas les autres avant le soir, il leur écrivit un mot, plus pour qu'ils ne se posent pas trop de questions que pour les rassurer.

" Salut,

Je passe toute la journée avec Snape. J'ai été collé cette nuit alors que je me baladais dans le château. Je vous retrouve ce soir,

Harry. "

Il laissa le message sur la table de chevet de Ron et partit en direction des cachots. Il arriva devant les portes du bureau de Snape et donna de légers coups à la porte, espérant que le maître des potions n'ait rien entendu. Malheureusement pour lui, Severus apparut devant lui, dans ses habituelles robes noires.

- Entre Harry.

Harry ne s'était toujours pas habitué à entendre l'horrible professeur des cachots l'appeler par son prénom et être "gentil" avec lui. Il entra dans le bureau.

- Suis-moi, le passage est là.

Ils passèrent derrière un tableau et se retrouvèrent dans un petit salon aux couleurs noires et blanches, plutôt chaleureux et qui inspirait le calme. Il fut surpris de voir Drago sur l'un des canapés.

- Vous voilà tous les deux. Parrain, tu devrais changer ta marque de café, celle-là est particulièrement mauvaise.

- Parrain ?

- Oui Harry, Drago est mon filleul.

- Oh... je vois...

- Sev' j'ai fait tout ce que tu as dit, j'ai prit les potions et les baumes cicatrisants et je les ai mis dans la chambre.

Au mot chambre, Harry se tendit un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Bien. Harry, je vais t'expliquer comment ça va se passer. Nous allons tous allez dans ma chambre qui fera office d'infirmerie pour aujourd'hui, et, suivant l'étendue de tes blessures, on appliquera soit des baumes, soit des lotions, et au pire, tu prendras des potions... Oh, et j'ai demandé à Drago de venir pour éviter que... hum... tu ne paniques si nous n'étions que tous les deux...

- ...

Ils se dirigèrent tous dans la chambre. Là, le moment tant redouté arriva.

- Harry, il va falloir que tu te déshabilles... mais tu peux garder tes sous-vêtements.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et commença à enlever sa chemise puis son pantalon. Severus fut heureux de ne trouver que très peu de marques, mais ce bonheur ne fut que de courte durée.

- Je présume qu'il faut enlever le sort...

- Le sort ?

Harry hocha la tête et baissa les yeux...

- Oui... pour que personne ne voie rien et pour... avoir moins mal, je me suis jeté un sort...

Severus leva sa baguette et murmura:

- Finite Incantatem.

Rien ne se produisit.

- C'est inutile, je suis le seul à pouvoir l'enlever.

Harry prit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui-même. Il prononça alors une formule dans une langue que Severus n'avait jamais entendue. Une multitude de cicatrices, de bleus, d'ecchymoses et autres marques de coups apparurent alors sur le corps de l'adolescent. Harry vacilla et Drago dut l'amener jusqu'au lit où il le posa délicatement. Il avait du mal à respirer normalement.

- Harry... comment as-tu fait pour tenir si longtemps dans ton état ?

- Le sortilège... Il diminuait... la douleur...

Les traits du jeune garçon étaient crispés par la souffrance.

- Je dois utiliser un sortilège pour savoir où tu es blessé, d'accord ?

- Oui.

Severus marmonna un sort et un parchemin apparut, révélant toutes les blessures qu'Harry avait. Severus était sous le choc. Il y en avait une telle quantité qu'il se demandait s'il allait arriver à toutes les guérir.

- Harry, on va commencer par les fractures, ça risque d'être un peu douloureux, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête.

Severus prit une potion bleue et la fit boire à Harry.

- C'est un dérivé de la potion Poussos, je l'ai modifiée pour réparer les fractures, on doit attendre quelques minutes pour faire autre chose.

Ils attendirent donc quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les os d'Harry se remirent en place.

- Ça va Harry ?

- Oui... j'ai connu pire... C'est bon...

- Bien, maintenant que tes os sont en place, il faut s'occuper de ta déchirure musculaire à la cuisse, cela va aller très vite.

Severus prononça le sort adéquat et la douleur disparut.

- Voilà. Maintenant, on va s'attaquer à tes blessures, coupures, hématomes ou autres. On va commencer par le dos. Mets-toi sur le ventre, s'il te plaît.

Harry fit ce qui lui était demandé et ferma les yeux.

Lorsque les mains de Severus et Drago commencèrent à appliquer les lotions et les baumes cicatrisants, Harry se mit à trembler et des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

- ...

- Harry ?

- Ce n'est... rien...

On pouvait clairement percevoir des sanglots dans sa voix.

- Harry... je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te donne une potion de sommeil sans rêve, je pense que tu as besoin de dormir...

Severus tendit un gobelet à Harry qui le but d'une traite et s'endormit paisiblement pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

- Pourquoi lui avoir donné cette potion ? Tu sais bien qu'elle ralentit les effets des lotions !

- Tout simplement parce que sinon, nous n'aurions pas pu le soigner correctement.

- Comment ça ?

- Harry a dû être violé tout l'été, et... son anus est totalement déchiré. Il risque de faire une hémorragie à tout moment, et je ne pense pas qu'Harry aurait été d'accord que je le touche "là".

- Je vois...

Ils continuèrent à le soigner pendant une bonne heure et quand arriva le moment de s'occuper des "conséquences" des viols, Severus fit sortir Drago, préférant préserver un minimum l'intimité du jeune adolescent endormi. Il s'occupa de l'orifice endommagé, habilla correctement le garçon et le laissa dormir. Il rejoignit Drago qui l'attendait dans le salon.

- Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Mieux. Dans quelques heures, les soins apportés porteront leurs fruits et il ne restera plus que quelques marques qui s'effaceront dans deux ou trois jours.

- Alors tant mieux.

- Ce n'est pas son état physique qui m'inquiète le plus, mais son état psychologique...

- Oui... Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'a rien dit.

- La peur... Il avait sans doute trop peur de ce que son oncle lui ferait s'il disait quelque chose...

- Mais personne n'a rien remarqué...

Les deux hommes restèrent pensifs...

- Le sortilège... je me demande bien où il l'a apprit...

- ...

Dans l'autre pièce, Harry commençait à émerger du sommeil dans lequel il avait été plongé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il se trouvait puis il se souvint.

**" Snape et Malfoy... ils m'ont soigné... ils savent tout... ils savent... à quel point je... suis... un monstre... ils savent... que je suis... sale... ils savent tout... et s'ils le disent... Il saura que... j'ai tout dit... et quand... j'irai... là-bas..."**

Harry sortit du lit, qui faisait émerger de mauvais souvenirs, et alla dans un coin de la pièce. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et se mit à pleurer, pensant à ce qui lui arriverait si 'il'' savait ...

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Sev' ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ... je pense qu'il faudrait prévenir Dumbledore et...

- ...

- ...

- Sev' ?

- Chuuuut... écoute...

Drago entendit alors des sanglots, à peine perceptibles du salon où ils se trouvaient. Il amorça un geste pour se lever du canapé, mais Severus l'interrompit.

- Laisse, j'y vais.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui...

Il se dirigea vers la chambre et vit Harry prostré dans un coin, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les bras autour des genoux, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Harry ?

- ... Non...

- Harry, calme-toi... c'est moi, Severus...

- Non... personne... ne... devait... savoir...

- Harry... tu peux avoir confiance en nous...

- Non... s'il... sait... que j'ai... tout dit... il... va... re... com... mencer...

- Harry... tu crois que je vais te laisser retourner là-bas, tout en sachant ce qui s'y passe... ?

- ...

- Harry, tu ne pensais pas y retourner !?

- Ils... ils sont... ma... seule... famille...

- Ces gens ne sont pas ta famille Harry, et ils ne le seront jamais...

- Je... je n'ai... nul part... où aller...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Harry, on trouvera une solution, mais je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'auras jamais à retourner là-bas... D'accord ?

- ...

Harry hocha la tête.

- Harry ?

L'adolescent leva les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

Il secoua la tête énergiquement. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche, il ne supportait pas le contact avec des hommes, surtout des adultes... Même s'ils l'avaient soigné, Harry n'avait pas totalement confiance en Severus et Drago. Après tout, Drago n'était-il pas son pire ennemi ? Et Severus ne l'avait-il pas rabaissé pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard ?

- Sûr ?

- ...

Harry baissa la tête et ferma les yeux s'attendant à être puni pour avoir menti.

Severus ferma un instant les yeux et maudit les Dursleys pour ce qu'ils avaient fait au garçon, pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi psychologiquement. Il était craintif, soumit, et s'attendait à tout moment à recevoir des coups.

Il s'approcha de lui, passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre derrière son dos. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, de la peur et de la crainte dans le regard, crainte qui s'intensifia lorsqu'il vit que Severus se rapprochait du lit. Il tenta de se débattre et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Severus poussa un soupire résigné et posa Harry sur le lit. Ce dernier se recroquevilla en position fœtal et ferma les yeux, s'attendant à être frappé et violé. Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il vit que rien ne se passait et trouva Severus à côté du lit. Ce qu'il vit dans son regard le marqua. Il y vit de la peine, beaucoup de peine, de la tristesse, l'envie de le protéger, mais aussi de la colère, qu'il savait dirigé contre les Dursleys...

Harry se décrispa, baissa la tête et murmura:

- Désolé...

- De ?

- D'avoir réagit comme ça... Je n'ai pas... l'habitude... que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras... Les seules fois, c'étaient... pour m'empêcher... de me débattre... quand...

Il baissa la tête...

- ...

- ...

- Ils paieront...

Harry releva la tête au son du murmure du professeur. Son regard était chargé de colère, ce qui fit instinctivement reculer Harry. Voyant cela, Severus respira profondément et regagna son calme.

- Ils paieront Monsieur Potter, ils paieront tout ce qu'ils vous ont fait, je peux vous l'assurer...

Le son de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute, et Harry eut un élan de gratitude pour l'homme en face de lui, sans doute l'une des seules personnes à s'être jamais inquiétées pour lui...

Coucou ! ayè j'ai enfin poster ce chapitre ! j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! laissez moi vos commentaire, ça peut toujours aider !

Oh et merci pour les reviewers anonymes ! je ne peux pas leur repondre directement alors voilà !

bx !


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur: angedanseuse

Base: Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: tout appartient malheureusement à J..

Couple: Je sais pas encore...

Ma bêta est toujours Lynn, que je remercie beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucoup !

L'Histoire commence après le tome 2 ! Et je risque de reprendre des passages du livre.

Je suis vraimennnnnnnt désoléeeeee pour tout ce retard, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail et pour tout vous dire je ne sais même pas quand je pourrais écrire le chapitre suivant... Je vais faire de mon mieux...

Désolé aussi de n'avoir pas répondu au réview ! Je ferais mon possible pour y répondre la prochaine fois ! Bisou

"Pensée"

Rappel du chapitre précédent:

_Harry releva la tête au son du murmure du professeur. Son regard était chargé de colère, se qui fit instinctivement reculer Harry, Voyant cela, Severus respira profondément et regagna son calme._

_- Ils paieront Monsieur Potter, ils paieront tout ce qu'ils vous ont fait, je peux vous l'assurer..._

_Le son de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute, et Harry eut un élan de gratitude pour l'homme en face de lui, sans doute l'une des seuls personnes à s'être jamais inquiété pour lui..._

**Chapitre 5.**

Drago était toujours dans le salon et commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il ne vit pas son parrain revenir de la chambre. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte. Il frappa et attendit une réponse...

- Entrez !

Drago entra et vit son parrain installé sur un fauteuil à côté du lit dans lequel était allongé le Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Harry, il y vit tant de douleur et de tristesse qu'il se promit que plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère, et il sentait que le jeune malade allait avoir besoin d'une famille...

- Tout va bien parrain ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, je pense que tous va bien se passer maintenant, répondit-il en regardant Harry.

Drago s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si je m'assieds là Harry ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Hum... euh... non...

Drago enchaîna.

- Dis parrain, quand va-t-on prévenir Dumbledore, il...

- ...Non... s'il vous plait... - Harry regardait Severus avec des yeux suppliants - ne lui dîtes rien...

- Harry, nous devons prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. Si nous n'expliquons pas la situation, tu seras obligé de retourner là-bas et...

- Alors j'y retournerai..., répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre très fortement.

Une goutte de sang perla mais il se hâta de la lécher. Severus fronça les sourcils. Drago, lui, ne remarqua rien mais se releva brusquement du lit.

- QUOI ! Écoute-moi bien Potter ! Je t'empêcherai de retourner là-bas même si pour cela je dois t'assommer et te kidnapper ! C'est CLAIR !

Harry avait reculé le plus loin possible de Drago pendant que celui-ci parlait.

- Drago, calme-toi, tu l'effraies !

- Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas y retourner Potter ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir dans cet état !

- Ce que veut dire Drago, Harry, c'est que quoiqu'il arrive tu ne retourneras pas là-bas. Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le dire au directeur, Harry ? Tu sais, il t'apprécie énormément et il s'inquiète pour toi.

Harry baissa les yeux et murmura :

- ... Je... je ne veux... pas... le décevoir...

- Pourquoi penses-tu le décevoir ?

- ... je suis... si faible... je ne peux même pas me défendre contre des moldus...

Severus tiqua sur le «des» mais ne dit rien et continua.

- Harry, tu n'es pas faible, loin de là, et comment aurais-tu voulu te défendre alors que la magie est interdite pour les élèves de premier cycle ? De plus ton oncle est bien plus fort que toi, même avec l'aide de ta magie, je doute que tu aurais pu faire quoi que ce soit, est ce que tu comprends ?

Harry hocha la tête même s'il n'était pas vraiment convaincu de la véracité de ces paroles.

- Bien. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux régler ça au plus vite, Drago, peux-tu aller chercher le directeur, le mot de passe de son bureau est ''Ferrero rocher glacé''. S'il te demande pourquoi, dis-lui que tu viens de ma part mais que tu ne peux pas lui en dire plus. Surtout, dis-lui bien que c'est important.

- D'accord, à tout de suite.

Drago sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le bureau directorial. Il était un peu moins de onze heures, et la plupart des élèves, à part les ''lève tard'', se trouvaient dans le château ou dans le parc. Malgré tout, il ne s'arrêta pas pour parler avec d'autres élèves. Il ne stoppa sa marche que devant la gargouille gardant le bureau. Il prononça le mot de passe et avança dans les escaliers tournants. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau, il respira un grand coup et frappa.

- Entrez !

Il pénétra le bureau du directeur.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Tiens donc, Monsieur Malfoy, que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir dans mon bureau ? Rien de grave j'espère ?

Lorsque le jeune Drago leva les yeux vers le vieil homme si souriant, il se demanda qu'elle sera sa réaction lorsque Severus lui aurait dit la vérité...

- J'ai bien peur que si professeur... cela concerne Harry. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler.

Le vieux directeur fronça les sourcils et perdit vite son sourire. Drago enchaîna.

- Pourriez-vous venir jusqu'aux appartements privés du professeur Snape ?

- Jusqu'aux appartements du professeur Snape ? L'inquiétude se lisait clairement sur le visage du directeur...

Drago hocha la tête et se leva.

- Si nous pouvions y aller maintenant ...

- Bien sûr...

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

Quelques minutes plus tôt...

- Harry ?

- ... oui...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, tu connais le professeur...

- ..Oui...

Harry s'était redressé et était à présent assis dans le lit, appuyé sur des coussins particulièrement moelleux que Severus avait glissés derrière lui lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à s'asseoir. Harry regardait ses mains, la tête baissée, et le regard vague. Severus prit son visage en coupe. Malgré le mouvement de recul d'Harry, Severus garda ses mains sur son visage, essayant de capter son regard, mais Harry gardait ses yeux baissés.

- ... Harry... regarde-moi ...

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Cette vision serra le cœur du professeur.

- Harry... s'il te plait... regarde-moi... je ne te ferais rien... je te le promets...

- Je... je sais... mais... je ne peux pas...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... je n'ai... je n'ai pas le droit...

Harry ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Comment ça tu n'en as pas le droit ?

Severus essayait de comprendre le jeune homme. On pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'on voulait pour l'aider, cela ne servirait à rien si on ne le comprenait pas, c'est pour cela qu'il tentait de ne pas le braquer en lui rabâchant des idées sans doute radicalement opposées à celles qui avaient dû bercées son enfance. Il attendait donc la réponse d'Harry qui tardait à venir. Devant son silence, il tenta de prendre les devants.

- Ton oncle ne voulait pas que tu le regardes dans les yeux ?

Le corps de Harry de raidit à la mention de son oncle. Severus reprit.

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça Harry ?

Le jeune Gryffondor hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas.

- Mais je ne suis pas lui... je ne te frapperai pas Harry...

- Mais cela ne change rien... je suis toujours...

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase et replia ses jambes vers lui.

- Toujours quoi ?

- ...

- Harry ?

- ...inférieur à vous...

- Inférieur à moi ? Comment ça ?

- Je... je ne suis pas très... important... et je... je ne sers à rien... et je... je...

Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler de ses joues.

- Harry... tu es très important, pour beaucoup de gens...

- Non... tout ce qu'ils connaissent... c'est le survivant... ils ne me connaissent pas... personne ne me connait... même moi je ne me connais pas...

- Et tes amis Harry, tu comptes beaucoup pour eux... et Drago aussi tu sais, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux... je crois que tu viens de gagner un grand frère particulièrement protecteur... dit-il en souriant.

Harry sourit légèrement.

- Tu sais Harry, si tu as envie de parler, de ce qui se passait chez les Dursleys ou d'autre chose, tu peux venir nous voir, Drago ou moi. Je ne veux pas que tu restes enfermé dans ton silence, tu comprends ?

- Oui, mais...

- Non, pas de mais ! rétorqua Severus gentiment.

- Professeur...

- Severus, coupa le jeune professeur, appelle-moi Severus lorsque nous ne sommes pas en cours.

- Sev-Severus... je ne pourrais pas...

- Qu'est ce que tu ne pourras pas ?

- Le dire à Dumbledore...

- Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit tout va bien se passer...

- Non... vous ne comprenez pas... je ne pourrais pas... c'est trop dure...

- Mais tu nous l'as bien dit à Drago et à moi...

- Mais... ce n'était pas pareil... je n'avais pas vraiment le choix... vous ne m'auriez pas laissé tranquille sinon, et j'étais en pleine crise... je ne peux pas...

- Est ce que tu préfèrerais que ce soit moi qui lui dise tout ?

- ... oui... s'il vous plait... mais je ne veux pas être là... je ne veux pas voir sa réaction... je...

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je le ferais...

Harry fit un petit sourire à Severus, un sourire triste qui montrait toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré pendant sa vie. Severus se demanda quelle aurait été sa vie s'il avait été placé au sein d'une famille aimante, s'il avait eu une véritable enfance... Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la petite voix d'Harry.

- ...pro...hum... Severus... je... je peux vous poser une... question ?

- De un, tutoies-moi, de deux, tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation pour poser une question, et de trois, oui ?

- euh... pourquoi est ce que vous... tu ... es si ... hum... froid... en cours, alors que vous... tu parais beaucoup plus... détendu et... souriant ?

- Oh ça, on va dire que certaines personnes ne doivent pas me voir sous ce jour, et que leur descendance non plus... enfin c'est un peu compliqué, un jour, je te l'expliquerai peut-être...

Harry baissa la tête :

- désolé, je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question...

- Ce n'est rien Harry, je te l'ai dit, tu peux me poser autant de questions que tu le souhaites, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Severus se releva de son fauteuil.

- Je reviens tout de suite, je vais préparer du thé pour Albus.

- hum...à tout de suite...

Severus sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il faisait bouillir l'eau lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il se dirigea vers le salon et ouvrit la porte de ses appartements :

- Bonjour Albus, désolé de vous dérangé, mais...

- Ce n'est rien mon ami, Monsieur Malfoy m'a dit que vous vouliez m'entretenir d'une affaire urgente.

- Oui Albus, mais entrez d'abord, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes ici.

Le directeur et le jeune serpentard pénétrèrent l'appartement du maître des potions.

- Hum... parrain ?

- Oui Albus ?

- Est-ce que je dois aller le chercher?

- Pas tout de suite, mais rejoins-le, je ne veux pas le laisser seul trop longtemps...

- D'accord.

Drago sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre de Severus,

- Severus, Harry se trouve dans cette chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Albus.

- Severus, va-t-on me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin !

- Albus, je crois que vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir.

La peur que ressentait Albus pour son jeune protégé commençait à prendre le pas sur son calme légendaire...

- Severus, je ne m'assiérai pas ! Maintenant parlez à la fin !

Severus secoua la tête de droite à gauche face à l'impatience de son mentor. Il s'assit sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre ses mains et commença.

- Albus, le jeune Potter... Harry... il...

- Mais parlez Severus ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Albus ils l'ont battu...

- Quoi ?

- Sa ''famille'' l'a battu...

Albus ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Physiquement, à peu près oui, mais psychologiquement, c'est autre chose...

- Je vais le voir...

Albus se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Severus, mais celui-ci retint son bras,

- Je n'ai pas fini Albus

- Que... ?

Severus força le vieil homme à s'asseoir.

- Albus ce n'était pas la première fois...

- Quoi !

- Albus, Harry a subi des abus de la part de sa famille depuis qu'il a été placé là-bas...

Albus ne dit plus rien, tant il était sous le choc des révélations que Severus lui avait faites. Mais apparemment ce dernier n'avait pas fini.

- Albus, Harry a été victime d'abus physiques, psychologiques et... sexuels...

- Vous voulez dire que...

- ...Oui... son oncle l'a violé Albus, et d'après son comportement, ce n'est pas arrivé qu'une seule fois...


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur: angedanseuse

Base: Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: tout appartient malheureusement à J..

L'Histoire commence après le tome 2 ! Et je risque de reprendre des passages du livre.

*

*

*

J'ai poster ce chapitre avant de le donné à ma bêta dont je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis un lonnng moment ( principalement de ma faute)

Je suis absolument impardonnable. Des MOIS que je n'ai pas posté ni donné de nouvelles, je vous donne les pierres pour me lapider T.T

Et le summum de tout, je ne réponds même pas à vos review, même si celle-ci mon énormément touchée…

Je vous conseil de relire la fic depuis le début, même moi j'ai dû la relire pour me rappeler exactement ce que j'avais écris ^^"

Bonne lecture !

"_**Pensée**_"

Rappel du chapitre précédent:

_« - Albus ils l'ont battu... (…) ce n'était pas la première fois..._

_- Quoi !_

_- Albus, Harry a subi des abus de la part de sa famille depuis qu'il a été placé là-bas..._

_Albus ne dit plus rien, tant il était sous le choc des révélations que Severus lui avait faites. Mais apparemment ce dernier n'avait pas fini._

_- Albus, Harry a été victime d'abus physiques, psychologiques et... sexuels..._

_- Vous voulez dire que..._

_- ...Oui... son oncle l'a violé Albus, et d'après son comportement, ce n'est pas arrivé qu'une seule fois… »_

Chapitre 6.

Lorsque Drago entra dans la chambre, il trouva Harry allongé sur le lit du maître des potions, ses mains crispés sur les draps de soies de Severus. Il s'approcha lentement du jeune homme, pour que ce dernier le voit arrivé et ne panique pas.

-Harry ? Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

Harry tourna la tête vers le jeune Malfoy et eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsque ce dernier s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

-Hey… ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste moi…

Drago sourit doucement encouragent d'un signe de tête Harry, pour que ce dernier prenne la parole.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que Dumbledore est là ? , Harry déglutit difficilement.

-Oui je l'ai ramené à l'instant, il parle avec Severus. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant de sa réaction, le directeur t'aime vraiment beaucoup…

- Si tu le dis… murmura Harry, sceptique.

Un silence tranquille s'installa dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de vaisselle cassée retentisse dans tout l'appartement. Drago se leva instantanément baguette dégainée et se plaça devant Harry au cas où il y aurait un danger. Harry, lui, avait replié ses jambes sous lui et plaqué ses mains cintre ses oreilles. Se rapprochant d'Harry, Drago lui murmura.

- Ne bouge pas d'ici, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe dans le salon… je reviens.

Drago s'approcha de la porte qui menait au salon et l'ouvrit lentement. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit le fit haleter. Severus se trouvait face à un Dumbledore qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ce dernier irradiait de puissance, sa magie faisant virevolter toute sorte d'objet autour de lui. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute lueur d'amusement. Le regard du grand sorcier était chargé de colère, d'une intense colère comme Drago en avait rarement vu, mais celle-ci était teinté de tristesse et de culpabilité.

Quelques instants plus tard, la magie du directeur se calma et d'un mouvement las de la baguette, ce dernier répara tout les objets qui avaient été brisé pendant sa perte de contrôle.

-Désolé pour cela Severus, mais, ce que tu m'as dis…

-Je comprends tout à fait Albus, ne vous soucier pas de cela, ce n'est pas le plus important .

-En effet…

Dumbledore se tourna vers la chambre et remarqua le jeune Malfoy qui avait toujours sa baguette à la main, même si celle-ci était pointé vers le sol.

-Monsieur… Que s'est-il passé, on a entendu des bruits de verre brisé…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Malfoy, juste une petite perte de contrôle…

Dumbledore avança vers la porte d'entré de la chambre mais Drago n'avait pas bougé.

-Mr Malfoy ?

- Je… Désolé professeur, je comprends votre colère et la partage, mais tant que vous ne vous serez pas totalement calmé, je ne vous laisserai pas voir Harry. S'il perçoit un tant soit peu de colère sur votre visage, il pourrait penser que celle-ci serait dirigée contre lui et paniquer…

Le visage du professeur Dumbledore s'adoucit et un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage.

-Ceci est noble de votre part Mr Malfoy, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais garder mes sentiment pour moi. A présent, il faut vraiment que je vois Harry.

Hésitant légèrement, Drago finit pas s'effacer et par laisser un passage au professeur.

Albus Dumbledore était un homme âgé, vraiment âgé. Il avait vu de nombreuse chose dans sa vie, mais jamais, au grand jamais, son cœur ne l'avait autant serré à la vue d'un de ses élèves. Harry était dans un coin du lit, ses bras entourant ses genoux et sa tête reposant sur ces derniers. Il s'approcha du jeune homme, son regard se voilant en voyant ce dernier se mettre à trembler. Le directeur s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit.

-Harry… c'est Albus… est ce que tu veux bien relever la tête s'il te plait, j'aimerais que nous discutions un peu tout les deux.

Harry ne desserra pas ses bras mais releva légèrement la tête, croisant le regard du directeur.

-Merci… Harry… Severus m'a dit ce qui c'était passé chez tes moldus… ce qui se passait pendant toutes ces années… Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'aurai pu t'aider, faqire en sorte que tout ça s'arrête… Pourquoi ?

Harry détourna le regard, la honte au fond de ses yeux.

-Je… je ne… je ne pouvais pas… si je l'avais fait…. Mon… mon oncle… il…

Harry ferma les yeux et frissonna.

-Et… et je ... je ne voulais pas... vous décevoir…

-Oh… Harry…

Le directeur se rapprocha légèrement d'Harry et pris doucement sa main dans la sienne.

-Je suis tellement désolé Harry… Tu ne me déçois pas… loin de là… tu es comme un petit fils pour moi Harry, jamais tu ne pourras me décevoir… Pardonne-moi de t'avoir placé là-bas… si j'avais su… Je te le promets Harry, jamais plus tu ne retourneras là-bas, ils paieront pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je t'en fait le serment. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner tout le mal que je t'ai causé.

Le directeur baissa les yeux, la culpabilité lui courbant les épaules. Alors qu'il allait s'en allé, une main glacé sur la sienne le retint. Relevant les yeux, il vit un Harry hésitant qui le retenait.

-Ce… ce n'est pas votre faute… vous ne pouviez pas… savoir…

-Tu ne comprends pas Harry, j'aurais dû savoir, j'aurais dû te protéger d'eux…

-Ce.. ce n'est plus important… je… je n'y retournerai plus… n'est ce pas ?, rajouta-il incertain.

- Plus jamais, Harry, plus jamais.

Les épaules d'Harry se détendirent légèrement, le soulagement l'envahissant, même si le doute persistait toujours. Se relevant, Dumbledore demanda :

-Veux-tu que Severus aille chercher Mr Weasley et Miss Granger ?

Etrangement, Harry se sentit mal en imaginant Ron et Hermione assit au bord du lit…

-Je… non … je ne veux pas qu'il sache… tout de suite… je… je préfère…

-Inutile de te justifier Harry, c'est ton choix, mais ne t'éloigne pas d'eux, les amis sont précieux.

Après un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un léger sourire, Dumbledore quitta la pièce et rejoignit Severus et Drago qui était restés dans l'autre pièce. Ces deux derniers se levèrent à l'arrivé du directeur.

-Je vous le confie pour le moment Severus, je m'en vais de ce pas au ministère pour retirer la garde d'Harry aux Dursleys.

- Vous comptez faire ouvrir une enquête ? Je ne pense pas qu'Harry soit près pour tout ce que cela implique et…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, je réserve le procès pour quand Harry sera près, pour l'instant je veux juste supprimer l'autorité qu'on les Dursleys sur Harry,

- Je comprends Albus.

Le directeur sortit des appartements du professeur de potion et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Regardant sa montre, Severus vit qu'il était déjà tard et qu'il était grandement temps de renouveler les soins portés à Harry, pour que ces derniers soient vraiment efficaces.

-Drago, je te laisse aller dans la grande salle, il est l'heure du diner, tu pourras revenir quand tu te seras nourrit.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais Drago, si tu veux pouvoir prendre soin d'Harry, tu dois également prendre soin de toi.

Grommelant, le jeune serpentard quitta également les appartements du maître de potion et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre son repas.

Severus prit la sacoche qui était sur un des fauteuils du salon et alla dans la chambre ou Harry se trouvait. En entrant, il raviva le feu qui commençait à s'éteindre dans la cheminé, rendant la pièce plus accueillante et chaleureuse. Posant son sac sur le lit, il avisa Harry de la situation.

-Le professeur Dumbledore t'a mis sous ma protection jusqu'à ce que la situation soit réglé, d'ici quelques heures, le temps que le professeur Dumbledore règle tout ça au ministère, je suis au yeux de la loi ton tuteur légal.

Simplement assis sur le lit, Harry eut un regard surpris.

-Vr… vraiment ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

-Je… j'ai toujours cru que… enfin… à cause de mon père… vous... Me haïssiez…

S'asseyant sur le fauteuil, Severus soupira.

-je ne te déteste pas Harry, c'est les souvenir que tu ravivais que je détestais, je suis désolé pour mon comportement de ces dernières années…

Hochant la tête, le jeune Gryffondor avisa la sacoche sur les genoux du professeur.

Suivant le regard d'Harry, il saisit la sacoche et en sorti différentes potions et un baume cicatrisant.

-Pour que les soins soient efficaces, il faut les renouveler matin et soir pendant trois jours…

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, tentant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Il baissa la couverture qui recouvrait ses jambes et déboutonna sa chemise de ses mains tremblantes. Severus le laissa faire, sachant pertinemment qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'enlève seul plutôt que ce soit lui qu'il le fasse. Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer à son bas de pyjama, Severus posa doucement une main sur la sienne.

-Occupons nous d'abord du haut, nous verrons plus tard pour le bas, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête et se mis sur le dos, sachant qu'il allait probablement commencer par la parti la plus blessée de son corps. Severus prit un gant et nettoya doucement les plaies avant d'appliquer le baume. Certaines de ses blessures avaient déjà cicatrisés, mais d'autres, plus profondes ou déjà infectés avaient du mal à guérir. Severus fit prendre une potion contre les infections et une autre contre la fièvre à Harry avant de passé à son torse et son abdomen qui avaient été lacérés à différents endroits. Pendant les soins, Harry avait gardé les yeux fixés sur Severus, pour bien gardé en mémoire que c'était ses mains à lui qui étaient sur lui et pas celle de… Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

-Harry ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et tenta un pauvre sourire à Severus. Ce dernier passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, les ébouriffant dans un geste affectueux, étonnant Harry.

-Maintenant Harry, nous allons devoir passé à l'autre partit de ton corps.

En entendant cela, Harry qui s'était détendu, se figea. Puis, lentement, il fit descendre son pantalon restant en boxers et jeta un regard suppliant à Severus.

-Désolé Harry, mais tu as de nombreuses blessures sur les hanches et je ne pourrais pas les soigner si tu gardes tes boxers…

Résigné, un Harry tremblant enleva ses boxers, cachant son sexe de ses mains, les jambes crispés l'une contre l'autre.

- Calme-toi enfant, je ne te ferais rien.

Severus s'occupa d'abord des jambes du jeune garçon avant de remonter petit à petit vers ses hanches. Il les soigna, et fit ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

-Harry, à présent, je vais te demander de te retourner. Voyant la panique commencé à s'installé, il précisa.

-Harry, ton anus et ton rectum ont véritablement été malmenés par les violences que tu as subi, si je n'applique pas de soin localement, tu risque d'avoir des saignements et de graves problèmes d'élimination. Je fais ça pour ton bien Harry…

Severus retourna l'enfant terrorisé et soigna son anus meurtri, tentant de faire fis des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues d'Harry, larmes qui se transformèrent en véritable sanglots, lorsque Severus fit pénétrer un doigt en lui pour soigné le rectum. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il rhabilla Harry d'un coup de baguette et tenta d'apaiser l'adolescent en faisant de petits cercles sur son dos.

-C'est fini… ne t'inquiète pas… tout va bien se passer…

Au bout d'une petite demis heure, Harry fini par se calmer et se réinstalla correctement dans le lit, grâce à l'aide de Severus.

-A présent Harry, je voudrai que tu manges quelque chose, tu ne t'es pas nourri depuis hier soir.

Ce faisant, Severus fit apparaitre un plateau contenant un bol de soupe et plusieurs fruits. Harry pris quelques gorgées de soupes, avant de reposer la cuillère.

-Je… je suis désolé… je… je n'y arrive pas…

-Harry… tu dois mangé pour pouvoir guérir correctement…

- Je… je sais… mais… je… je n'ai plus l'habitude… de mangé autant…

- Comment ça ?

Hésitant, un instant, Harry repris.

-Je… ma… famille… ne jugeait pas… utiles.. de me nourrir trop souvent…

Avisant le corps du jeune Potter, Severus compris les raisons de sa maigreur et de son aspect si chétif alors que le garçon avait treize ans…

-Je comprends… on va essayer de réadapter ton corps à la nourriture d'accord…

Il mit la soupe de côté et tendit un fruit au griffondor.

-Mange au moins un morceau de fruit, cela te fera du bien tu verras…

Harry grignota un morceau de fruit avant de se mettre à bailler discrètement.

-Dors Harry, tu as besoin de repos, ne t'inquiète pas pour les cours de demain, je dirai que tu es tombé pendant la colle et que tu es à l'infirmerie.

Severus le borda et quitta la pièce, laissant les lumières allumées à la demande d'Harry.

* * *

Oui je sais il ne se passe pas beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre mais il était nécessaire pour la suite des événement ^^. Bisou


	7. information

Bonjouuuur !

J'ai remplacé l'ancien chapitre 6 qui était une info par un VRAIN NOUVEAU chapitre ^^ tout beau tout neuf !

Juste pour vous dire que je ne vais probablement pas poster avant un moment; Je suis en math sup au lycée Du parc à Lyon, alors je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire des fanfic, même si j'adore ça….

Gomen…


End file.
